place photo here
by SoreLosa
Summary: bella lost her family. in her darkest time, Carlisle offered her a place to live. the problem was fitting in with his 5 other very beautiful children, but really spoiled. and especially the angelic but snob Edward.


okey so tell me on what you think!!!! what if Jenny is a guy called Jake : ASK ALEX, Luke is a girl SuperStar Linda Stan, and Melissa is the new student editor that love the same book as Jake does. when Linda Stan came to there school to research a new role Jake have to look after her... but the twist is that Linda Stan have to disguise herself as a guy! and why all of the sudden does Jake feel protective over her! and why does all of the sudden does Melissa acting jelouse??

so please read and tell me what you think!! or tell me if you actually want more or not!! thank you~~!

feel free to as your questions,your problems and issue's to Alex, Kelston's own colummnist. confide as this is confedential. we dare you. replies will be post on the schools' news paper

**dear Alex,**

i'm going out with this junior girl and i'm a senior. but this senior chick that i pared up as lab partner is so hot, and i think she's into me. she ask me if i would like to go to a party with her and i said yes. what should i do? should i go or just ditch her cause i might get caught by my girlfriend?

please reply ASAP.  
**from, Lovestruck** (p.s. party is on friday du u wana come?)

**dear Lovestruck,**

your a cheater and that's a fact! what you have to do is simple. either tell the girl you have a girlfriend or break-up with your current girlfriend before the party! dude it's Kelston, everyone talks..and everyone gossip, and i bet your girl does so your going to get BUSTED!

**from,  
Alex** (p.s. yah i'm actually going)

-  
"hey it's Linda Stan" a hand snatched the magazine from behind me, interrupting me in the midst of me reading an article. i dont really read this stuff, about what a typical celebrity do with there life. i couldnt care less. but as a part of the school's journalist and dont forget about being me :ASK ALEX which no one know about exept me, the councilors and the schools news paper editor. well its in the requirements.

"oh hey Steve, would you like to read the magazine?" i said sarcasticly. i didnt have to turn around to know who it was.

"hey Jake. sorry" he looked up for a sec and dug he's face in the page were Linda Stan's photo is placed "but my only lady is here and i needed to see her".

even though he has a perfectly suited girlfriend he still hasnt stop delusioning himself that he and the famous Linda Stan will ever stand a chance. i dont mean it in a bad way, Steve actually have good qualaties like he's a funny friend and he's not bad looking. but realisticly its one in a million chances that he's actually going to meet her or even her giving him a second look even if they live in the same country or even continent. but again this obvious fact seems useless to him. ring ring

i snatched the magazine of his hands "lets go eat lucnch" i said rubbing my stomache and sticking a big fake grin in my face "before we run out of toxic food".

in kelston the food in here seems like prison food. i'm serious, it taste terrible and the presentation as bad as it taste.

and adding to that is whenever walking up to where the cafeteria line is like a catwalk in our school. its were people look at you and judge 1-10 on how you look. everyone's eyes is on you they look at you from head to toe. so when we open the door to the canteen, we werent freaked out by the fact that people are looking at us because this the daily routine, and i was wearing my usual clothes. jeans shirt and converse. so is Steve.

after getting our meal, which was maccaroni we sat at our table. sitting there already was Gordon and Lee. they work with me in the schools newspaper.

and across Gordon is Melissa, she's our Editor.

everyone was surprised, even me that she got the editor's spot everyone thought it was going to be handed to Gordon cause of he's talent on scooping details and cause .he's a senior traditionaly only seniors are eligimate to run as editor but when Mrs. Palen (the teacher in -charge of us) read Melissa's previous work in her old school she couldnt wait till next year to promote her, looks like she has more skills than Gordon has.

Melissa just moved here this year but we used to attend the same elementary school, but she moved in the beginning of our first year in high school.

"hey are you going to eat that?" Cara asked


End file.
